As the displaying technology has been developing at a high speed, thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has dominated the field of the flat panel display. The TFT-LCD is also called Active Matrix Liquid Crystal Display (AMLCD). The TFT-LCD includes a plurality of pixel units, and each of the pixel units is provided with a thin film transistor (TFT) for controlling displaying of the pixel units. Further, the display devices such as an active matrix/organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) or the like and electronic apparatuses provided with X-ray detector also need a thin film transistor to achieve their functions.
On the other hand, semiconductor nano-materials, such as semiconductor nano-wire, semiconductor carbon nanotube, semiconductor grapheme, and the like, have advantages of low manufacturing cost, scale production, and the like; furthermore, it is a semiconductor per se, if it is applied in the TFT-LCD as an active layer of the TFT, the producing cost of TFT-LCD can be reduced remarkably. However, the semiconductor nano-material has a small size, for example, in general, nano-wire has a width less than 100 nm, for another example, a grapheme has a size of about 1 μm, which is difficult to be arranged on the array substrate in order. Nano-imprint or electric field distribution is not applicable in the scale production of the TFT-LCD due to high processing cost. Therefore, it is difficult to apply the semiconductor nano-material in the TFT-LCD to reduce producing cost of the TFT-LCD in the prior arts.